


Couch Potatoes

by Nananachos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Daddy but not kinky, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Watching Someone Sleep, coupjeong, coupshan, jeongcheol - Freeform, please don't kill me for making Cheol such a lil spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nananachos/pseuds/Nananachos
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol...well....cuddles. Period.





	Couch Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Clearly the title alone is a recipe for failure. I can't think of anything decent. But yeah, this is a short one-shot of JeongCheol being fluffy. 
> 
> P.S. I wrote this yeeeears ago, hence the outdated HxH references.

SEUNGCHEOL'S POV 

 

 

This is my ideal Thursday night. No term papers to be checked and graded, finished typing all my lessons on powerpoint, just one more night until every college student and teacher’s awaited weekend. I was in my favorite oversized, black polka dotted jammies, a huge mug of decaf in my hands, watching a marathon of my favorite anime series on the flatscreen while leaning my back against the chest of the guy I fell in love with roughly a year ago.

 

He was stroking my hair, occasionally giving me a kiss but never kept his eyes on the tv screen.

 

“Sleepy?” He asked in a whisper.

 

I shook my head lightly. “I need to know what happens next. Hey, have you read the manga? Will Neferpitou really heal Kite? I think Gon couldn’t really beat that ant if he relies on his Jajanken alone. And where the hell is Knov? He should have decided to help right about now!”

 

Jeonghan just smiled and kissed me on my forehead. “You need to watch and find out.”

 

I sighed. “Fine. I’ll watch. This suspense kills me, FYI.”

 

I watched two more episodes without saying a single word. I took a small sip of my now-cold latte before downing the whole thing.

 

I looked back at Jeonghan. Aigoo~ How long has he been sleeping?? He is such a sleepy head.

 

I carefully stood up so as not to wake him up, grabbed my smartphone and took a photo of him.

 

Darn it… this guy has no bad angles at all. He takes pictures of me sleeping and all of them came out horribly disgusting. I wrestled him just to delete all monstrosity. My plan for revenge is again a failure. He’s just too good looking. This is no fun at all. “’Darn it…” I huffed.

 

“Are you taking pictures of me again?”

 

I nearly dropped my phone in my surprise.

 

He was still closing his eyes but he flashed this evil smirk that could only come out from Yoon Jeonghan's lips.

 

“So, I guess I’m just too photogenic, eh?” He sat up straight. “Let me look at that.” He held out his hand.

 

“No need.” I placed my phone on top of the coffee table and slumped myself back in the couch. “We need to do something about that ego of yours, Mister.” I tapped his nose.

 

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. “So, you get to punish me every time but I can’t do the same?”

 

“That’s a privilege if you’re born earlier, Love.” I held his warm hand against my freezing fingers.

 

“Does that mean you want me to call you ‘Hyung’?”

 

I nudged his rib with my elbow. “NEVER.” I growled. “Stop teasing.” I can feel his stomach moving from holding his laughter in. Then he kissed my forehead again. “I know you like me doing this.”

 

“Yes, Jeonghan. It makes me feel like a baby. Deal with it and do it every single time. I rested my head on his shoulder and pressed ‘play’ on the remote.

 

“Jeonghannie?” I brush my face back and forth in his shoulder like a kitten.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Would you kill me if I call you ‘Baby’?”

 

“Yes.”

 

What? That’s it?!

 

“You’re mean.” I pinched his leg lightly.

 

“Why? Would you let me call you ‘Daddy’ now?”

 

“Eww. No way!”

 

“Then stop making awful requests. I don’t like you calling me ‘Baby’.” He pinched my cheeks.

 

“Ow! That hurts…”

 

He smiled and kissed my red cheeks. “Better?”

 

“We never had cute pet names for each other.” I whined.

 

“Don’t even think about it or else I’m going to call you ‘Daddy’ for the rest of my life.”

 

“Fine!”

 

Jeonghan checked on his watch. “It’s kinda late. I need to go back to the dorm.”

 

I nodded. “You should. Drive safely okay?” I kissed him on the lips. Then he pulled me in for a hug.

 

“See you at class tomorrow, Professor Choi.”

 

I slapped his back. “Do you want me to start calling you ‘Baby’ right now or would you rather I give you an ‘F’ for finals…on your graduating year.”

 

He shook his head and pulled me in for another kiss.

\------------------------------------


End file.
